Abstract TheGenomicSciencesTrainingProgram(GSTP)isbuildingthenewgenerationofgenomicscientists withstrengthsspanningacrossmultipledisciplines.Thetrainingopportunitiesandenvironmentwe proposewillenableourtraineestocreateandapplynewtools,derivedfromtechnologicaladvances thatareinformedbycutting-edgestatisticalandcomputationalapproachesthatfunctionalizediverse andlargedatasets.Thenewgenomicapproachestobiologicalandmedicalinvestigationdemand scientistswhoareknowledgeableandskilledacrossseveralfieldsineffectivewaysthatpotentiatenew insightsorinventions.Accordingly,theemergenceofnewtoolsallowingforthecreationand interpretationoflarge-scaleexperimentaleffortsiswhatGSTPhasfocusedonbythedidactical interweavingofinvestigativeapproachesdrawnfrommultiplefields(biology,genetics,physical sciences,engineering,computerscience,andstatistics)thatwereindividuallycontouredfor complementingatrainee?scoredisciplinaryfocus,yetbuiltuponachievementandknowledgewithinthe genomicsciences.GiventheincrediblyrichscientificandengineeringbreadthoftheUniversityof Wisconsin,GSTPhasbeenabletorecruitoutstandingtraineeswhogreatlyadvancedmass spectroscopy,?omic?-integration,computation,artificialtranscriptionfactors,andbio-devices,while exploringnewapplicationsleveragingtheseadvantagesforcutting-edgeinvestigationintoproteomics, transcription,metabolomics,andgenomebiology.Theseachievementsandcontributionshave nucleatedandgrownasignificantgenomicscommunity.Thisgenomicscommunityhasbecomea gatewayandcentralhubforgroundbreakingcollaborationsreachingacrossdepartments,centers, schoolsandothertrainingprograms.Weproposefortheupcomingprojectperiodthatwecontinuethis focus,withaddedemphasisoninnovation/inventionandfosteringofclinicalapplications,whichwill advancePrecisionMedicine.Werequestfundingfor10predoctoraland4postdoctoraltraineeshipsper year.Inthenextfundingperiodwewillcontinuetorecruitandtraintraineeswhohaverecently completedtheirundergraduateorgraduatedegrees.